Ideal freedom
by AmanthaB
Summary: [Murasakibara/Kiyoshi] Desde que tenía memoria, había estado encerrado en ese lugar.


**Ideal freedom.**  
 _A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : 30vicios.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Murasakibara Atsushi/Kiyoshi Teppei.  
 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Posible OoC. **AU.** Encierro(? Relación forzada + tóxica.

* * *

 **I.**

Kiyoshi Teppei se había acostumbrado a su vida, no pedía mucho más porque sabía que no iba a poder obtenerlo. La libertad había quedado olvidada en un punto lejano de su mente desde hacía bastante tiempo, años atrás la había buscado y había encontrado el muro que le alejaba de la gente, de la vida, de todos aquellos que alguna vez amó y perdió.

Desde que tenía memoria había sido privado de la libertad y encerrado en una jaula de oro en la cual siempre le entregaban todo lo que necesitaba, pero no lo que deseaba. Era difícil darse cuenta de que en realidad solo te tienen encerrado para ser un objeto que complazca a alguien. Pero así es el mundo, así es _su mundo_ y nada va a cambiarlo.

Kiyoshi Teppei solo suspiró mientras por la puerta entraba Murasakibara Atsushi y se acercaba a besarlo. Kiyoshi se dejó, aunque en el momento en el que Murasakibara cerró sus ojos, el castaño desvió la mirada hasta la ventana con barrotes. No tenía esperanzas.

 **II.**

Alguna vez, Kiyoshi fue lo suficientemente inocente como para creer que podría escapar cuando Murasakibara y su familia estuviesen ocupados en algo más. Desgraciadamente la realidad fue cruel al demostrarle que su lugar era ahí y no lejos porque fue Murasakibara quien lo encontró en los jardines escalando por un árbol para escaparse y se enfureció lo suficiente como para destruir la mayoría de las flores que ahí había junto con golpear tan fuerte el árbol para bajarlo que el árbol con Kiyoshi cayeron.

Recordaba ese día, la furia de Murasakibara como si hubiese sido ayer, y eso lo detenía cada vez que la puerta quedaba abierta por algún descuido. No faltaban las oportunidades de escaparse, pero sabía que lo encontrarían y por eso solo se quedaba mirando la puerta abierta con la mirada perdida antes de suspirar y desviar su mirada para acostarse en su cama y mirar por la ventana ansiando la libertad.

Lo que el ignoraba era que, desde otra sala donde se conectaban todas las cámaras, el pelimorado sonreía satisfecho al ver que su propiedad no pensaba escaparse _de nuevo_. Porque, de cualquier forma, _jamás_ llegaría tan lejos. Siempre lo atraparía, su lugar era a su lado.

 **III.**

Murasakibara Atsushi frunció sus labios cuando notó que a su celular seguía llegando ese mensaje molesto de aquel sujeto estúpido que insistía en saber el paradero de Kiyoshi. ¿Es enserio? Hace ya _años_ que había "desaparecido" y seguía insistiéndole en que lo tenía (cosa que, por cierto, no era mentira). Murasakibara rodó los ojos y borró el mensaje sin leerlo, porque sabía el contenido, solo ver el remitente ya le decía de qué se trataba.

Miró las cámaras, viendo a Kiyoshi dormir plácidamente (o lo que él creía era plácidamente) y sonrió. No importaba cuántos mensajes llegasen, cuántas amenazas pudiese tener, él no iba a soltar a Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi era suyo. ¡Suyo! Y nadie podía quitárselo.

Recordaba cuando lo había encontrado, cuando se había enamorado, cuando su amor se convirtió en obsesión por verlo en los brazos de alguien más. Fue Kiyoshi el único culpable de todo, porque tuvo que interesarse en alguien más. Por eso decidió tomarlo y llevárselo, si tan solo Kiyoshi se hubiese enamorado de él no sería necesaria la jaula.

Murasakibara cambió su expresión a una sombría, recordando el momento en el que vio a Kiyoshi besándose con ese malnacido de cabello rojo. La furia recorría su cuerpo demasiado rápido, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese empezar a destrozarlo todo como era costumbre sonó su teléfono y con mala cara contestó la llamada.

― Suéltalo, Murasakibara. Sé que tú lo tienes…

Murasakibara rodó los ojos.

― Kaga-chin~ ya te dije que no lo tengo. No insistas~

Kagami Taiga, al otro lado del teléfono, frunció el ceño mirando al lado y viendo en las cámaras la imagen de su pareja: Kiyoshi.

― Ya… claro.

― Bye, Kaga-chin.

 **IV.**

Kiyoshi Teppei cerró sus ojos, sintiendo las manos de Murasakibara en sus caderas mientras lo levantaba para llevarlo al jardín. Los últimos días, por alguna razón, gozaba de sacarlo de la habitación en la que había estado encerrado por tanto tiempo. No entendía sus razones, y ciertamente ya casi prefería no saberlas, tenía miedo de averiguar el porqué del accionar de Murasakibara.

Kiyoshi se llevó una mano a los ojos cuando el sol le dio directamente en el rostro, tanto tiempo en un ambiente y lugar lúgubre le hacía doler los ojos cuando salía al sol o cuando éste apuntaba directamente a su rostro. Parpadeó un poco, acostumbrándose al exterior y luego miró a Murasakibara.

Este solo lo miraba con esa expresión indescifrable que ponía desde que le había llevado y encerrado en esa casa, aunque al ver que lo miraba sonrió de forma infantil y se inclinó para besarlo. Kiyoshi solo se dejó desviando su mirada cuando Murasakibara cerró los ojos.

Y entonces _lo vio_. Escondido, casi invisible para cualquiera que no conociese sus hábitos. _Kagami_. El solo le hizo un gesto y Kiyoshi cerró los ojos dejándose besar.

Las llaves estaban a su alcance, podría tomarlas y salir corriendo para reunirse con Kagami, pero moriría antes de llegar. Por eso solo se dejó llevar dentro nuevamente.

 **V.**

Kiyoshi sentía que estaba escondiendo un secreto demasiado grande desde el gesto que Kagami le hizo desde fuera de la casa, o mansión, cuando puso los dedos sobre sus labios y sonrió dulcemente. Esa mirada que prometía que le sacaría de ahí, que le sacaría sí o sí y que volvería a sus brazos. Para Kiyoshi era difícil mentir, ocultar la verdad, tener secretos… pero en ese momento solo se forzaba a permanecer en silencio.

Murasakibara no sospechaba nada, desde la comodidad de la habitación de cámaras solo observaba que Kiyoshi suspiraba y se acomodaba en su cama mirando con nostalgia por la ventana. Sonrió. Kiyoshi jamás recuperaría la libertad. Nunca se alejaría de él. Era su deber estar junto a él.

Claro que en el momento en el que escuchó sirenas de policía, un helicóptero y gritos por todos lados supo que se lo iban a quitar. Y corrió hasta la habitación de Kiyoshi.

 **VI.**

Cuando Murasakibara llegó a la habitación de Kiyoshi, lo encontró en los brazos de Kagami y éste apuntándole con un arma. Atsushi retrocedió, pero en el momento en el que vio que Kiyoshi ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Kagami enloqueció intentando ir por él, pero Kagami le disparó directamente en el estómago. Kiyoshi se espantó cuando escuchó el sonido, pero no le dejó mirar a Murasakibara en el suelo y se lo llevó.

Kiyoshi miró hacia atrás cuando Kagami creyó que no podía hacerlo y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, lamentaba que su libertad hubiese tenido que llegar dejando a alguien más atrás. Murasakibara había sido alguien querido para él, alguien que no había sabido cómo reaccionar, pero querido al fin de cuentas… antes de que todo eso pasase.

Pasó el tiempo, los sonidos se extinguían y los ojos de Murasakibara estaban por cerrarse cuando escuchó sonidos y alguien deteniendo la hemorragia. Kagami no había disparado para matarlo, porque era un imbécil. O quizás no tenía experiencia con las armas. Vio otra cabellera roja, más intensa, y unos ojos con heterocromía.

― No te preocupes, Atsushi. Ahora me encargaré de todo, y ellos no sabrán que les cayó encima. No encontrarán felicidad, de eso me encargo yo.

Y Murasakibara sonrió.

* * *

¡Yay! Adoro el Angst en esta pareja, no sé porque ahora no puedo escribir cosas bonitas de ellos. Uhm, ¿qué más? _**Final abierto,**_ yes. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy contemplando la idea de continuarlo. Sabemos que las cosas no se terminaron ahí, sobre todo por _quién_ es el último que habla con Murasakibara. Lo analizaré con la almohada, y veré si esto se convierte o no en un long!fic. Hasta entonces, ¡espero que disfrutasen la lectura!


End file.
